


Miscalculation

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Clothed Wetting, Desperation, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Humiliation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Omorashi, Wetting, one day i'll write a proper fic with these two and some extra kinks but for now y'all get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: They've been doing these trials for a while now, but her newest creation seems to have a diuretic side effect that neither of them anticipated. She'll be sure to fix that in the future, but in the mean time, Tae decides to have some fun watching her lab rat squirm...





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a full fic, just an unpolished drabble I was chipping away at between my lengthier projects! I really liked the idea though and I know there isn't a ton of p5 piss content here, so I decided to go ahead and post it even if it is kind of short! (Maybe one day I'll revisit the concept and do something proper with it). Hopefully it can tide you lovely readers over until I finish up and post my longer fics!
> 
> I didn't feel like writing all of the lead up (this just kind of sprang into existence from a bit of dialogue I thought of and snowballed on from there), so I'll explain some details here. 
> 
> The basic idea is that Tae's newest drug has a diuretic side effect that hits pretty hard and fast by the time Akira decides to tell her what he's feeling and she figures out what's happened (so they've already been testing for a while and discussed the problem before the fic picks up). Rather than excuse him the second he mentioned it, she decided to keep him in the room until she can finish the rest of the testing. 
> 
> This takes place before her confidant link is finished, so they aren't actually in a relationship (romantic or sexual) yet. But there is mutual attraction and they're kind of working towards it (although given the short nature of the drabble, I didn't really get around to touching on all of that extra stuff).

"You're writhing around like a little kid. Do you need a potty break?" She let the words hang in the air for a moment, drawn out and teasing. She could see the immediate shift in his eyes as he held still for a moment, that hint of new determination that told her she'd struck a nerve. He may act like he was her mature equal, and honestly, deep down she'd come to respect him as such, but it was just so _easy_ to taunt him with those slight few years between them. A little joke was all it took to goad him into trying to prove himself.  
  
"Or maybe a _litterbox_ would be more appropriate for _my little guinea pig?~"  
  
_ "Just get back to the test." _  
  
~~~  
  
_ It was worth it, to see him flinch and squirm, to hear those little gasps and half-muffled moans whenever her fingers brushed over his abdomen or thighs. His face was flushing pink along the cheeks, and he kept looking anywhere but meeting her gaze. He was usually calm and steel-nerved enough to look at her directly during these exams, his voice steady whenever he broke his typical silence. She was finally getting a glimpse of what he was like when his composure cracked, and she was loving every second of it. The fact that the cause of his behavior _just so happened_ to be part of a closet interest of hers, well, that was simply an added bonus.  
  
"H-How...how much longer i-is this going to take?"  
  
It was almost a whisper with how shaky his voice had turned, breathy and uncertain. She had to fight the urge to smile, keeping her expression focused and almost _bored_ as she wrote down more notes. "About fifteen minutes, maybe twenty. You can hold it." It wasn't a question, but an order, and she relished the way he bit his lip.  
  
"Give me ten jumping jacks, then sit back down. I need to check how it reacts to an increased heart rate."  
  
He looked like he'd been about to protest, but then he was sliding off of the seat, keeping his thighs pressed together for a moment before he complied. The second the exercise was finished he'd nearly leapt back onto his perch, crossing his legs. She had to tug the edge of his dress shirt out from under his arms to raise it up, and the shudder he had once she pressed the cold metal to his chest almost sent a shiver through her as well. His heart was pounding away, although she couldn't say for sure how much of the increase had been from the jumping jacks. He was awfully nervous by now, constantly shifting his hips or slipping a hand against his crotch when he thought she was distracted. Oh well. There didn't seem to be anything dangerous about his current heart rate, so she could write that off from the possible risks of the medicine.  
  
"T-Tae, can I _please_ just dart out for a second?"  
  
"Ten minutes. Then you can go."  
  
"It's really getting bad-"  
  
"I'm not putting all of my equipment away in the middle of an exam. Besides, the effects might wear off before I can log them if you take too long. If you stop _chattering,_ guinea pig, we'll be done sooner."  
  
She'd only tease him a little bit longer. Then he could run off. She really did have results to check for anyways.  
  
"You're sweating quite a bit. Let me check your temperature again..."  
  
~~~  
  
Well, all of his vitals seemed to be fine. He'd reported some dizziness towards the beginning of the tests, but that had ceased about halfway through. All she needed to check for was-  
  
_"Tae..."_  
  
She clicked her pen closed, casting a stern look over the clipboard at him. "I told you, just give me a minute to finish writing this down and check _one more thing,_ then you can leave."   
  
Akira had seemed to have given up entirely on his attempts to appear mature and in control, keeping one hand firmly squashed between crossed, jiggling legs as he waited in his seat. He'd bitten his lip so often by now it was swollen, and huffs of breath and soft groans kept catching her attention as she tried to write, each desperate sound so _undeniably similar_ to the more risqué types of noises she'd often indulged in imagining him making during idle daydreams. Every so often he'd rock his hips against his seat, and she had to wonder whether it was purely a form of squirming, or an actual attempt to rut against it.  
  
Yes...thanks to this afternoon, she'd definitely have some new material to keep her entertained during those long, boring waits at her desk during the slower hours...  
  
Ah, but she'd tortured her poor pet for long enough. Better hurry this up before she risked him getting too irritated with her.  
  
"Alright, last thing. I need you to-"  
  
_"Youneedtomove!"  
  
_ She'd been struggling to make sense of the jumbled rush of syllables when he'd bumped the tool out of her hand, trying to push past her. Before she could even think of how to react, she'd used her other hand to push against his chest and pin him back to the seat out of habit, staring down with concern as she took note of his frantic breathing. She'd had plenty of patients panic and try to leap from the chair in her time, even before this clinic, but Akira had never been the type to act like that. The medicine couldn't have caused this burst of anxiety though, or it would have started earlier in their session.  
  
"Akira, what-"  
  
And then she'd heard it. He'd writhed under her firm grip for a moment more, then froze entirely, trembling as the steady hissing became the only sound in the room. The only sound besides his erratic pants and the softer huffs she was trying to keep muted. She'd stared as the darker patch spread along his thighs and pooled under him, immediately flooding the paper and running off of the chair in thick rivulets once the material couldn't absorb any more. The harsh splattering on the tile floor seemed louder than thunder, and she was uncomfortably aware of the downpour spraying her shoes from her close proximity in front of him. She finally remembered to redirect her gaze, and her eyes met wide grey ones. Was what lay in them fear? Maybe a hint of anger at her? They mostly looked shocked and a bit glazed, no doubt he was too busy trying to take in everything else that was happening to him to focus on her own reaction. He was bright red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears, his mouth perpetually open as he tried to catch his breath (and occasionally moan in relief as he continued to release everything that had been pent up).   
  
Fuck. She honestly hadn't planned for anything to go this far. On one hand, the sight before her was, admittedly, _turning her the hell on._ But on the other hand?  
  
It was going to be a bitch to clean up. Comforting others wasn't her strong suit either.  
  
Swallowing against the dryness in her throat, she waited until she heard the stream finally slow down and stop, the light dripping into the puddle on the floor the only sound between them.  
  
Akira covered his mouth with a fist, faking a single cough as he tried to find his voice. "I-In my defense...I told you to move..."  
  
She might have come up with something witty in return, but considering this was all her fault, and that he was technically right, she let it slide. Realizing she was still pinning him down (even if her grip wasn't very firm by this point), she pulled her arm away and stepped back, allowing him to sit up. The second he did, a fresh wave of urine ran off the edge of the seat, splattering just where her shoes had been a moment ago. She took care to step around it as she pushed her tray of tools and her clipboard off to the side of the room.  
  
"Well, I think it's safe to say the test is over for today..."   
  
"Sorry. I, er, I-I tried, but...whatever was in that pill...i-it hits like a _truck..."  
  
_ "Yes, I certainly underestimated how much it was really affecting you. I..." Grabbing a variety of cleaners, wipes, and paper towels from a nearby cupboard to set off to the side, she risked a glance back at him. "I'm sorry I pushed you past your limits. You're not just a body to experiment on, and I guess I was a bit too wrapped up in our testing to remember that."  
  
"It's fine. The goal of all these trials is important, so...it's kind of a small price to pay in the long run."  
  
Despite those words (damn, why was he always so selfless anyways? It made her feel even worse for taking advantage of this scenario earlier), by the way he was ruffling his hair and staring at his lap, he definitely wasn't fine. His pants were drenched, and his shirt had gotten soaked partway up the bottom from where he'd initially been hunched over, and then where his back had been laying in the puddle. He was rightfully humiliated, and probably still physically uncomfortable. But what else was she supposed to say? _'Oh, baby, it'll be okay. You just had a little accident, that's all.~'_  
  
Damn it, she wasn't his mother.  
  
"Alright, guinea pig, come on. Enough moping. Hop off of that chair and strip."  
  
"What?"  
  
_"Strip."_ Waving her hand to indicate for him to get moving, she turned to walk towards the door. "Just leave the pile on the chair, I'll have to clean it anyways."  
  
She closed the door behind her, leaning against it and shutting her eyes with a sigh of exasperation. It was just supposed to have been a little game of cat-and-mouse. She'd toy with her rodent for a while, watch him squirm, then let him run off instead of harming her plaything. After all, if you hurt them, you couldn't come play with them again.  
  
And instead he'd actually pissed himself in the middle of her exam room. Hell, she was lucky he was a decent enough guy to not hate her for keeping him there (then again, he probably thought it was all his fault for not being able to hold it). But things were certainly going to be awkward for the next few times they met up.  
  
Damn it. Maybe she'd get him a gift or something and give it to him during their next appointment. He'd certainly buttered her up with presents enough times.   
  
Shaking her head, she strode over to the small closet in her office to fetch clothes she kept for emergencies, cursing under her breath when her wet shoes nearly slid out from under her on the smooth tile. "This isn't gonna stop biting me in the ass, is it?"  
  
After an awkward hand on his shoulder and a few nods, she'd sent him out of the door and towards the bathhouse in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, having promised to take his clothes to the laundromat as soon as she'd cleaned up the exam room. After all, some laundry was the least she could do to make up for how things had gone.   
  
"Hope it was worth getting your rocks off." she muttered, tossing the sopping pile of fabric into a large plastic bag, not even bothering to put gloves on first. Right. Now to grab the mop...


End file.
